moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Aristocats/Credits
Original Opening Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney Productions Presents *"The AristoCats" *"The Aristocats" sung by Maurice Chevalier *Color by Technicolor® *Story: Larry Clemmons, Vance Gerry, Ken Anderson, Frank Thomas, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Ralph Wright *Based on a story by: Tom McGowan and Tom Rowe *Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Ollie Johnston, Frank Thomas, John Lounsbery *Production Design: Ken Anderson *Voice Talents: Phil Harris - O'Malley Eva Gabor - Duchess Sterling Holloway - Roquefort Scatman Crothers - Scat Cat Paul Winchell - Chinese Cat Lord Tim Hudson - English Cat Vito Scotti - Italian Cat Thurl Ravenscroft - Russian Cat Dean Clark - Berlioz Liz English - Marie Gary Dubin - Toulouse Nancy Kulp - Frou-Frou Pat Buttram - Napoleon George Lindsey - Lafayette Monica Evans - Abigail Carole Shelley - Amelia Charles Lane - Lawyer Hermione Baddeley - Madame Roddy Maude-Roxby - Butler Bill Thompson - Uncle Waldo *Character Animation: Hal King, Eric Larson, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Fred Hellmich, Walt Stanchfield, Dave Michener *Effects Animation: Dan MacManus, Dick Lucas *Songs: **"The Aristocats", "Scales and Arpeggios", "She Never Felt Alone" Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman **"Thomas O'Malley Cat" Terry Gilkyson sung by Phil Harris **"Ev'rybody Wants To Be A Cat" Floyd Huddleston and Al Rinker *Music: George Bruns *Orchestration: Walter Sheets *Production Manager: Don Duckwall *Sound: Robert O. Cook *Film Editor: Tom Acosta *Assistant Directors: Ed Hansen, Dan Alguire *Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy *© Copyright MCMLXX Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved *RCA Sound Recording *This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. *No. 22634 Motion Picture Association of America *Layout: Don Griffith, Basil Davidovich, Sylvia Roemer *Background: Al Dempster, Bill Layne, Ralph Hulett *Produced by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Winston Hibler *Directed by: Wolfgang Reitherman ;Uncredited *Animation: Don Towsley, Hugh Fraser, Hal Ambro, Al Coe, George Nicholas, Ken O'Brien, Bill Keil, Jerry Hathcock, Don Lusk, Charles A. Nichols *Assistant Animation: Dave Suding *"Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay" Written by Henry J. Sayers Performed by Charles Lane *"Carmen Suite No. 2 - Habanera" Written by Georges Bizet *"Rock A Bye Baby" · Traditional *"Charge Fanfare" · Traditional *Musicians: Ethmer Roten, Flute *Camera: Ed Austin, Jim Pickel *Cel Painter: Marilyn Pierson *Xerox: Charlene Miller, Bill Brazner, Diana Dixon *Scene Planning: Buf Nerbovig, Ruth Tompson *Final Check: Wilma Baker *Inker: Maria Fenyvesi *Ink and Paint: Carmen Sanderson, Charlene Miller, Mary Jane Cole, Diana Dixon, Bernie Bonnicksen *Layout: John Emerson Ending Titles *THE END A Walt Disney Production 1980 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. *A Paramount Pictures and Walt Disney Productions Presentation *A Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production *"The AristoCats" **Copyright © 1970, 1980 by Paramount Pictures Corporation & Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved *Written and Created by: Charles M. Schulz *Produced by: Lee Mendelson and Bill Melendez *Music by: Charles Fox **Original Music © 1980 Fox Fanfare Music, Inc. *Directed by: Bill Melendez Ending Credits and Logo *Co-Directed by: Phil Roman *Designed by: Evert Brown, Bernard Gruver, Dean Spille, Lance Nolley *Animation by: Sam Jaimes, Hank Smith, Al Pabian, Joe Roman, Ed Newmann, Bill Littlejohn, Bob Carlson, Dale Baer, Spencer Peel, Larry Leichliter, Sergio Bertolli *Checking: Carole Barnes, Eve Fletcher, Jane Gonzales *Ink and Paint Supervisor: Joanne Lansing *Ink and Paint: Joanne Lansing, Lee Guttman, Joan Pabian, Julie Maryon, Lee Hoffman, Adele Lenart, Valerie Green, Karin Stover, Micky Kreyman, Chandra Poweris, Roubina Babajanian *Starring: Scat Cat - Scatman Crothers Italian Cat - Vito Scotti Lawyer - Charles Lane Madame - Hermione Baddeley *Additional Voices: Lamont Johnson, Marshall Efron, Lennie Weinrib *Camera Operator: Bill Kent *Post Production Sound Services: Buzzy's Recording Services, Los Angeles *Editing: Chuck McCann, Roger Donley *Music Editing: Roger Donley *Negative Cutting: Alice Keillor *Production Manager: Carole Barnes *Production Assistants: Lora Sackett, Martha Grace, Sandy Claxton Arnold *Camera: Nick Vasu, Inc. *'Recording:' **Mix: Producers' Sound Service, Hollywood **Dialogue: Music Annex, San Francisco *Color by: Movielab-Hollywood, Inc. *A Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production in association with Charles M. Schulz Creative Associates. *The persons and events in this film are frictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prossecution. *Approved No. 26045 Motion Picture Association of America *This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *The End Walt Disney Productions *Paramount • A Gulf+Western Company 1987 Re-issue Ending Credits and Logo *Starring the Voices of: Phil Hartman - O'Malley Eva Gabor - Duchess Jack Beaber - Roquefort Scatman Crothers - Scat Cat Mel Blanc - English Cat, French Milkman Thurl Ravenscroft - Russian Cat Henry Corden - Napoleon Don Messick - Lafayette Charles Lane - Lawyer Roddy Maude-Roxby - Butler *Additional Voices: Ken Sansom Category:Credits